


In Sickness (Not Health)

by Ineia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friendship/Love, Just after that, Secret Crush, acceptance of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineia/pseuds/Ineia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LevixReader, College!AU.  After an inquiring text from Levi, you tell him you are sick and should be left alone.  So, naturally, he comes to take care of you.  But being very being in a very close proximity to the cold man results in some unexpected realizations on your part.  You never look at Levi the same after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness (Not Health)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I do not own Attack on Titan and its related media. However the plot of this story, and other aspects I created, are my own work, derived from Attack on Titan.

_A/N: Three songs are used in this story, you can listen to them[here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnQ8N1KacJc&feature=kp), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGMabBGydC0), and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQJaZO2nfGg).  You don't have to listen to them, but they're good songs and they are in the story.  Enjoy!_

 

   There was a knock on the door, you moaned in a hoarse voice,

   “Go away, I’m sick!”  The door opened, and Levi stood there.  Wearing normal clothes, and held an Au Bon Pain bag.  Whatever was in there smelled good, but still you glared at him.  Never listened, the jerk, you literally  _just_  told him to go away.  Ugh.  If your roommate, Sasha, hadn’t forgot her key (she always did), you could have locked up, but no.  Levi could just waltz on in.

   “You look terrible.”  Normally you’d reply with a bitter ‘ _I thought I looked dead sexy_ ’, but you were so sick and tired and feeling miserable you couldn’t even muster the sarcasm.  Instead you looked at him with an irritated glare, and nodded.  He was right, if you looked nearly as awful as you felt, then you probably looked like a mess.

   “Levi, I don’t want to get you sick,” you warned, coughing into your elbow.  He sat down on the end of your bed,

   “If you’re sick, you need someone to help take care of you, idiot,” Levi said, placing his coat on your desk chair, “Besides, I have a strong immune system.”

   “This flu is hell, I don’t want you to have to deal with it,” you pleaded.  Levi was a close pal of yours, though it had certainly taken time to get to that point.  However, you two were good friends, and you really didn’t want him to suffer,

   “You can’t force me to leave, you’re sick, can you even get up?” Levi asked.  You shook your head,

   “Well, I can get up, but I get really dizzy, so I think it’s best I not,” you  explained.  Levi sighed,

   “It’s that bad, huh?”  You dipped your head in confirmation.  Levi opened the bag he’d put at his feet.  He pulled out a container, it looked like soup.

   “Did you bring me soup?” you asked.  Levi just opened the top in reply.  You smiled, breathing in.  The flu had given you more of a fever and made you sick to your stomach than a cold where you nose was stuffy, so you could smell the soup cleary.  If it smelled anything like it tasted, it should be exquisite,

   “Broccoli Cheddar, is that alright?” he told you, pulling a spoon out of the bag.  You nodded,

   “Yes, that sounds great.  My throat’s a little sore,” you added, hot soup would feel nice on a scratchy throat.

   Levi slid down you bed, and scooped the spoon, filling it up, and attempted to soon feed you, holding it outside your lips,

   “Well, brat, do you want it or not?” Levi scowled.

   “What on earth are you doing?” you asked, referring to being hand fed.  Staring at the spoon, Levi appeared confused,

   “Giving you soup,” he stated.  You stared at those gray, steely eyes.  Was he trying to be your mom or something stupid?

   “Can I do it myself?”  you asked, trying to be as polite as possible.  Levi nodded and handed over the soup.  You took it and chuckled a little, god, Levi was  _so_  weird.  Did he think your arms didn’t work?  Strange...  He grabbed his food bag and pulled out a croissant, with some sort of spinach and cheese on the inside, it looked good too.  The Broccoli Cheddar, though.  Oh man, it was so good.  Since you were sick, your hunger was a little subdued, but the soup was helping it along.  You had lots of water, but nothing compared to the delicious beauty of soup.

   For about twenty minutes the two of you ate, focused purely on your food.  Levi finished his croissant thingy faster than you finished your soup, but he waited patiently for you to complete the meal.  While Levi wasn’t the person you could get advice from, or someone who would talk to you, he was a loyal and patient friend.  Especially when you were under the weather.  Levi was that friend you could totally talk to for three hours, and all he’d do was listen and nod, not interrupting, unless it was a stupid story.  If something was bugging you, he could just tell and would maybe be a little less cold and condescending.

   He’d texted you asking if you wanted to go rock climbing (a sport you both enjoyed) earlier, and you replied with a “Nope, I’m sick. :(” to scare him off.  Yet when it came to Levi, you really couldn’t just shoo him away.  Darn his annoying loyalty.

   While you really did want him to not get sick, him staying with you and bringing food was nice.  You were a little brightened up his presence.

   Levi took the trash and tossed it in the bin, before returning to your side.  Instead of just sitting on the edge of the bed, he hopped next to you, laying out.  Some people with feel uncomfortable being so close to a guy, but you and Levi were good friends and were perfectly at home being a bit squashed together.  You scooched over to make room and the shortie turned to you,

   “What do you want to do?”

   “Could we listen to music?” you nudged him, “That really doesn’t require me to think.  And honestly, I’m so physically drained, and mentally tired I just want to lay here and do nothing exhausting.”

   Levi nodded,

   “Yeah okay.”  He got up and found your iPod on your desk on top of your laptop and snatched in, grabbing a pair of earbuds.  He laid back down next to you and plugged them in, giving one ear bud to you, and keeping one for himself.

   “What songs do you want?” Levi asked, staring at your music library.  You reached across to him, scrolling through your many playlists.  You paused, at one titled ‘Memories’ and clicked it.  Levi glanced at you,

   “That only has three songs.”

   “Yeah, yeah, but I can change it after it’s played through,” you said, playing the first song, Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Greenday.  It started with guitar chords softly playing.  You closed your eyes and smiled, surprisingly clear images flooding back to you.

 

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

 

   “You know,” you said, “These songs mean a lot to me.”  Levi turned to you, not speaking, just waiting for further explanation.  It’d gotten to the point where you knew each other well enough that some pointless questions didn’t even need to be asked.  You continued,

   “This first song was played when I graduated from elementary school, in our, like, I don’t know, uh, memories slideshow?  Someone like that.  Anyway, this was playing as pictures of us appeared.  First as babies and then toddlers, then on our first day of kindergarten, and through the years, finally showing us in fifth grade.  For me, it was really touching and moving.  
    See I went to a magnet middle school, where the school pulls kids from all different elementary schools, and I was leaving pretty much all my friends behind.  And I realized I was starting to grow up.”  You paused, just listening to the music.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial_

_Through what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

 

   “I haven’t talked to any of those friends, in, oh god, probably years now.  Only one of my good friends went with me to the magnet school, and we grew apart by high school.  It’s been, what eight years?” you wondered, “I still remember it, though.”

 

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

 

   The song ended quietly and you smiled, turning to Levi,

   “Don’t you love Green Day?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Thank you, for your hearty and emotional response,” you said, getting some sarcasm in there.

   “For someone who is sick, you are pretty chatty.”

   “That soup you gave me helped my throat a lot, and because you aren’t chatty, I always am more tempted to talk for you.”

   Levi sighed, but didn’t press further.  There was no doubt you were sick as a dog, but you were feeling a bit better (not better as in less sick, but happier) since Levi had come in.  Human interaction helped.

   The next song played, and you grinned, recalling even more vivid pictures of you and your friends from when you were younger.  Send Me On My Way by Rusted Root.

 

_(On my way, on my way)_

_(On my way, on my way)_

_I would like to reach out my hand_

_I may see you, I may tell you to run (On my way, on my way)_

_You know what they say about the young._

_Well pick me up with golden hand_

_I may see you, I may tell you to run (On my way, on my way)_

_You know what they say about the young._

 

   “This was in Matilda, wasn’t it?” Levi asked, “That movie came out when I was like two, but it was popular for a while…”

   “I was probably either a newborn or not quite born yet,” you said, thinking about it, “My older brother really liked that movie, he had a Matilda obsession for a while.  I like it too, though not as much as him.”

   “The book is better,” Levi said, fiddling with his headphone.  You nodded vigorously,

   “Of course!  Roald Dahl is a genius!  No movie could perfectly capture the beauty of his work.”

   “For someone who’s sick, you’re speaking really poetically,” Levi commented.  You smiled at him,

   “You cheered me up,” you told him honestly.  His eyes widened for a millisecond, then he returned to normal.  You sighed,

   “Levi, don’t doubt how important you are to me.  You’re one of my closest friends, of course you cheer me up!” you smiled at him.  He looked at you, with a weird look , almost like he was…  Unsure?  You continued to smile at him, and he seemed to return to normal.  You shut your eyes again, and beamed, happy.  Hopefully Levi was too.

_Well, I would like to hold my little hand_

_And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will_

_I would like to hold my little hand_

_And we will run, we will, we will crawl_

_Send me on my way (On my way)_

_Send me on my way (On my way)_

 

   “It was a magnet school, my middle school, but for high school, there was even more magnet schools.  So again, I left friends behind, but I was okay with that.  I was sent along, leaving less of them this time, but still…  It was another whole experience for a 14 year old to deal with.  But it was a little more emotional in middle school.  I was mature enough to be attached to my friends,” you smiled, “I’ve actually kept in pretty good contact with about three of them,” you shut your eyes and took in the music.

_Send me on my way (On my way)_

_Send me on my way (On my way)_

_Mm hmm (On my way)_

_I would like to reach out my hand_

_I may see you, I may tell you to run (On my way, on my way)_

_You know what they say about the young._

_Now pick me up with golden hand_

_I may see you, I may tell you to run (On my way, on my way)_

_You know what they say about the young._

_Well, I would like to hold my little hand_

_And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will_

_Send me on my way (On my way)_

_Mm hmm (On my way)_

 

   “You actually know some of those friends still?” Levi asked.  You nodded,

   “Three.  A sassy brunette who you can’t just stop being friends with, a…  She kind of has blond, light brown, with like auburn parts too?  Her hair is seriously undefinable.  Anyway, hair color not available was an artistic, witty girl who I still talk to.  And then my lovely blonde friend who may just have the soul of the angel,” you told Levi.

   The song started to play, and this one you didn’t comment on as quickly.  For Good sung by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth.

   You rolled yourself so that you were looking Levi right in the eyes.  He did so as well, and you just gazed at each other, in an almost trance.  You wouldn’t have been doing so if not for what the lyrics said...

_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are lead to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them._

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you._

   You smiled at his face, and returned to staring at the ceiling, pulling yourself further under the covers.  Levi was just laying on top of the covers, and turned his head back to the ceiling, but you both seemed to have relaxed slightly, knowing you both were probably thinking the same thing.  Perhaps the song…  Perhaps it was true about you two.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you._

_I have been changed for good._

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime._

_So, let me say before we part:_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you._

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you'll have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good._

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done,_

_You blamed me for._

_But then,_

_I guess,_

_We know there's blame to share._

_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_(Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_As it passes a sun._

_(By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_(Like a seed dropped by bird)_

_Halfway through the wood._

_(In the wood)_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better._

_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed..._

_For good._

   “That played at my high school graduation.  And I really thought it was a perfect song for it.  I still am in touch with quite a few high school friends.  But as a freshman, I guess that’s expected.  Do you keep in touch with your high school friends?” you said, turning to Levi.

   “Tch,” Levi muttered, “Not really.”

   “I suppose you might have grown apart by the time you’re a junior,” you considered.

   “Maybe I’m just a lot more mature than you,” Levi spat.  You snorted,

   “Levi, you are only two years older than me.”

   “Two years is a long time,” Levi added, “Two years in college can give more experience than two non-college years.”

   “I guess that’s true,” you admitted.  College definitely changes you, definitely.

   “What now?  Since your stupid reminiscing is over…” Levi said, coldly, as usual.  You frowned,

   “Well, thanks for that.”

   “Tch.”

   And that was Levi for you.  Considerate when you were sick, and when you try to be more personal, he shoots you down.

   “Fine, put on Jack Johnson,” you ordered, turning over, facing the wall, and not Levi.  You heard the noise of scrolling through your headphones, and Levi asked,

   “Who’s Jack Johnson?”  You groaned,

   “Only an amazing singer-songwriter with the most beautiful voice ever.  Did you ever watch the Curious George movie?”

   “Do I look like the kind of guy who would have seen Curious George?”

   “Well, I did, I took my little cousin to see it, and he did the soundtrack.  It’s really just lullabies and quiet sweet music, but it’s really calming, his other music is good too.”

   Levi played the lullabies and you felt yourself relaxing, calming down, forgetting Levi’s insult on your fond memories: you just laid there, almost asleep, in a deep rest.

   It hadn’t felt like a minute had passed when the music came to a close, and you sat up.  Levi’s eyes were shut, but they slowly opened, looking at you,

   “The songs are really nice,” Levi admitted.  You grinned,

   “Well, I have an excellent taste in music, you know.  «Maintenant, passe-moi mon ordinateur portable.»”

   “Why would you ask me to hand you your laptop in French?” Levi said to you, reaching over to your dresser where your laptop sat, then passing it to you.

   “Because you speak French.”

   “I also speak English.”

   “Yeah, that’s pretty obvious, Levi.”

   “Tch, there’s just no point, speak English, you are a native English speaker.”

   “Well, I’ll do as I please,” you said, opening the lid of the computer and pulling up your email.  Macy’s, Nordstrom's, American Eagle…  All coupons.  Bleck, you wanted some actual emails.

   “You shop at American Eagle?” Levi scoffed.

   “Yes, and if you have a problem with that, contact my lawyers,” you said.

   “So your dad?”

   “Shut up,” you said.  (Your dad was a lawyer.)

    _Skype Call.  From “Row-sall-lyn”_

   It pronounced your friend Rosalyn’s name weird.  You clicked the accept button.

   “Rosalyn?”

   “Basically my best friend, I’ve known her since I was three.  We went to different schools, but we were really close.  And we still are, obviously.”

   “HEY!” Rosalyn said, her face appearing on the screen.  She leaned back, “Woah, you look terrible.”

   “Hi.  Good to see you too,” you replied, “I’m sick.”

   “Clearly.  Is that…  Eren?” Rosalyn asked, referring to Levi.  You laughed,

   “Um, no.  This is Levi.”

   “Wait, he’s the short, rock climber?”   

   You tensed, crap.  She had to say short.  Levi turned to you with a death glare.

   “That’s how you  described me,” Levi stated.

   “Hmm…  RA?  Really unsocial, but the best listener ever?” she added.  Rosalyn deserved a gold medal.  She was trying to smooth out the situation.  Bless her heart.

   “Yes!” you squeaked.  Levi looked mad, but didn’t bug you.

   “Good, I thought Eren had gotten a weird haircut for a second,” Rosalyn murmured.  Levi turned to you,

   “Does Eren know Rosalyn?” Levi questioned.

   “They were introduced, she video chatted while we’re hanging out, kind of like now,” you explained.

   “Okay, since I’m meeting Levi, it’s time for the list!” Rosalyn shouted, ducking to her keyboard and rapidly typing.

   “What is the list?”

   “Only my requirements to see if you are a proper friend,” Rosalyn said.  You sighed,

   “She has a stupid list of questions she asks all my friends she happens to meet via video-chat.”

   “This happens a lot?” Levi supposed, you nodded,

   “Yeah, since she calls,  **all the time** ,” you said, glaring at her through the computer.  She shrugged and looked excited,

   “Okay, question one, how did you meet?” Rosalyn began.

   You looked at Levi,

   “Well?”

   “Wait, I have to answer her idiotic questions?” Levi looked bored.

   “Yeah, or she’ll think you are a bad person.”

   “Answer please,” Rosalyn said.

   “We saw each other when we were at the rock climbing place,” Levi simply said.  You smiled,

   “Hey... that’s not how we really met.  We just saw each other.”  Levi frowned looking at you.

   “So…  Details?  How did you two meet!  Armin told me everything when I met him!”

   “You met Armin too, huh.” Levi affirmed, “Okay, fine, here’s how we met you idiot…  
   It was a normal day, and I went to get lunch at this cafe, Au Bon Pain.  And I was about to leave when I ran into this guy, who spilled his coffee all over me.  As well as another girl who came from the other direction smashed into us too.”

   “Another girl?” Rosalyn raised her eyebrows, her eyes darting to you, then returning to Levi.

   “Well, _____.  She got a croissant shoved down her shirt and hot chocolate spilled all over her.  The other guy just ran off, but we helped each other clean up and we realized we knew each other from rock climbing.  And then we found out we go to the same college and it evolved from there.”

   “Ain’ that sweet,” Rosalyn said, “Okay, have you ever seen her drunk or has she seen you drunk?”

   “No,” Levi said, “It that important enough to be question number two?”

   “Well it came up with Eren a lot.”

   Levi stared at you,

   “I didn’t think you and Eren were that close.”  You shrugged,

   “That’s how I met him.”

   Levi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

   “Describe _____ in five words,” Rosalyn stated.  Levi glanced at you for a sec, paused to think, and spoke:

   “Nice, but sick right now.”

   “Oh!  Clever!  Points for originality!” Rosalyn said.  You rolled your eyes, but smiled at Levi, always dry humor with him.  Okay, he could be sweet sometimes, and raise your spirits.

   “Okay, only one more for you, if _____ came to you randomly in tears and wasn’t making any sense, what would you do?”

   “Like, drunk?” Levi pondered.  Rosalyn chuckled,

   “No, emotionally distressed.”

   “Oh,” Levi looked at you thoughtfully, “I’d calm her down and have her explain.  Then maybe comfort her and give her some water.”

   “I like this guy!” Rosalyn squealed.  You put on a flat grin,

   “Well, he’s sometimes nice, like now ‘cause I’m sick.  And sometimes he’s a big old cold-hearted jerk.”

   Levi made no response, it was true sometimes.  Rosalyn opened her mouth to say something, but a shout was heard from off screen, Rosalyn turned and yelled something like “I’m busy!” and an ununderstandable reply came.  Rosalyn looked back to you and Levi,

   “Sorry, my RA’s angry about something, I gotta go,” she waved and pressed a key.  The screen went black.

    _Call ended._

   “That was interesting,” Levi commented, “Do all the boys you know meet her?”

   “She calls like, every week, so yeah,” you nodded, “She meets a lot of my friends.  Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie...” you trailed off.

   Levi pulled up some game he knew where two people could play at once, you used AWSD while he used the arrow keys.  He was much better than you normally, and since you were kind of fatigued, he dominated.  You didn’t mind, Levi was putting forth effort to make you happier, and you appreciated that (even if he was crushing you in the game).

   After you got bored of that, he asked what you wanted to do.  You sighed.  You were so exhausted…  You glanced at the clock,

   “I have to take my medicine, it’s been four hours since I last took it.”  He poured out the medicine for you, and you watched him from your bed.  Levi was about your height (both of you were shorties), and you did find him slightly attractive in the aesthetic way.  But he was a little distant and cold.  Yet, he could be nice sometimes, when he pitied you in sickness…

   “What the hell are you staring at?” Levi barked.  You improvised,

   “I wanted to make sure you poured the right amount, that’s all.”  And contemplate how I feel about you, you short, short man.

   You drank the medicine begrudgingly, it was nasty in your opinion, but you really wanted to get better.  Levi laid back down next to you, and you laid down too.

   You were feeling a little too warm, you got out from under the covers.

   “Levi, I want to go to sleep,” you admitted.

   “I’m not going to stop you.”  You laughed a little,

   “Okay.”

   You shut your eyes.

 

#####    You opened your eyes.  You turned over to see Levi sleeping next to you, an appropriate foot of space between you.  You sighed, he looked a lot kinder in his sleep.  
   It was considerate of him to come and hang out with you.  Levi didn’t even have to, but did anyway.  Ah, you loved the guy to death, even if he was an pain occasionally.  
   You sat up and proceeded to have a coughing fit.  It lasted about three minutes and you gasped for air, desperately trying to regulate your breathing.  You finally managed to calm the coughing down, and looked to Levi.  He was still sleeping.  Hm.  Must be a deep sleeper.  You laid back down and observed Levi.  You did really like him, but you valued the friendship you two had more than the chance to have a relationship.  Besides, Levi probably didn’t like you.  Or like you like that.  And though you knew you could like him in a more romantic way if you wanted to, you didn’t have feelings like that with your current relationship.  
   He was your best friend, and you valued that best-friend-you-can-blabber-to more than anything else.  Besides, while you knew if you wanted to, you could be into him, you were just a freshman in college, focusing on getting used to school and independence was your mission more than a boyfriend.  
   Levi’s eyelids fluttered.  You grinned at him,  
   “You’re a deep sleeper, man.”  
   “What?  What did I sleep through?”  
   “I had a coughing fit.  I thought it was pretty loud, but I tried to keep it down so you could sleep longer.”  
   “You alright?” he asked, sitting up and fussing with his hair.  
   “Yeah, I’m feeling a little better,” you nodded, feeling a bit self-conscious and fussed with your own hair.  
   “Messing with your hair isn’t going to make you look better.  You’re pale, and your hair is looking miserable, like your face.”  
   “Ah, no one makes me feel more beautiful than you, Levi,” you said sarcastically.  
   “Since you’re an insecure, clumsy freshman, I feel like it’s my job,” Levi looked at you.  You mushed your eyebrows together,  
   “I’m not that insecure,” you mumbled, then asked more to yourself, “Am I?”  
   “Yeah, you are sometimes.  But it’s not so bad, apparently you didn’t even realize it,” Levi murmured, “You constantly talk to me about how you think everyone feels about you, and how you want everyone to like you.  Do you not even know that?”  
   Well, yeah.  You wanted people to like you, didn’t everybody?  Did you do it more than you should?  
   “Look, you’re only a little insecure, don’t take it personally.  You’re fine as you are.”  
   “You really think so?” you asked.  If he was being honest, it would mean quite a lot to you.  
   “Yeah.  Really.”  
   “Thanks.”  
   “Welcome.”  
   You smiled at him, and he didn’t smile back, but he wasn’t frowning.  You let out a happy sigh,  
   “Thank you, Levi.”  
   “You literally just said thanks,” Levi deadpanned.  
   “That was for addressing my self esteem, the ‘thank you’ was for hanging out with me,” you whispered, explaining, feeling very content.  Levi smiled.  In shock, you rubbed your eyes, no…  No.  But yes!  He was smiling!  This wasn’t a hallucination!  Your medication had nothing to do with it, he was smiling.  A smile.  It was a cute smile.  But Levi was smiling, you beamed from ear to ear,  
   “I’ve never seen you smile…” you whispered.  The smile stayed,  
   “You’re feeling better and happier, I’m just glad,” Levi told you.  Smiling really suited him.  
   “You should smile more, you know,” you said, looking at him.  
   “No.”  
   “Alright, I tried,” you murmured, your eyes drooping again.  Levi sat up,  
   “I should probably get back to the dorm, you need to rest.  Sleep,” he instructed.  
   “You’re right,” you said, not moving.  You shut your eyes, hearing him move around, probably grabbing his coat.  As you laid there, you felt yourself dozing off.  The movement noise stopped, he probably was looking at his phone before he left (free wi-fi is precious) or something.  Then you felt a gentle kiss on your forehead,  
   “Bye,” Levi’s voice said quickly before you could react.  You eyes shot open, and you propped yourself up on your elbows, only to see the door shutting close.  
   “Levi...” you mumbled to no one in particular.  Wait, Levi smiled, and he kissed you on the forehead…  How could that even--

 

   You sat bolt upright, and letting out a gasp of air, then burst into a coughing fit, that time loud and raspy,

   “You okay?” a voice said from next to you.  Levi had sat up and put a hand on your back,

   “_____, are you okay?  _____?”  You nodded, but pointed to a cup of water on your bedside table.  Levi passed it to you, and you drank quickly, the couching ceased.

   “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” you told him when you regained your breath.  Levi shook his head,

   “No, it’s fine.  Did you have a nightmare?”

   That was one thing about you and Levi, you knew each other well enough that unimportant stuff like ‘you woke up suddenly’ could just be cut out.

   A nightmare…  Far from it, if not the opposite.

   “No…  It was just a weird dream,” you rubbed your head.  Levi looked concerned, but questioned no further.  His head turned toward the clock and he sighed,

   “_____, I should go back to the dorm now,” Levi said, getting off the bed.  You nodded, not quite focused on him.

   Why would you dream about Levi being smiley and kissing you unless…  Unless…  You took a deep breath.  You couldn’t really like Levi, could you?  He was your friend.  That’s all.  Yeah, you speculated liking him, but…  You hadn’t wanted to like him.  Or maybe you had, and just lied to yourself.  So…  You liked Levi.  Oh.  Oh boy.  Was there an off switch for liking someone?  Or a pause button?  Ugh.  Why couldn’t you just like him as a friend?

   “_____?  Are you sure you are fine?” Levi asked, “You seem out of it.”  You snapped out of it,

   “Sorry!  I was just thinking.  Thank you for hanging out with me today,” you told him, smiling.  Levi shrugged,

   “Anything for a friend.”

   A friend.  That was certainly the simple.  Not confusing with the whole friend-whom-I-like-and-who-doesn’t-like-me-but-I-am-still-his-friend-because-I-need-him-as-a-friend-too.

   “Goodbye, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Levi said, grabbing his coat.  You nodded,

   “Yeah, till tomorrow.”  Till tomorrow?  You really were tired if you were saying stupid things like ‘til tomorrow’.  And you were sick.  And in love.  Lovesick to a new level.

   Levi opened the door, and walked through the doorway, but turned around before he closed the door,

   “Get some rest, _____.  Sleep if you are tired, alright?” Levi added, looking back to you.  You gave a thumbs up,

   “Will do, Levi.”

   “Good, bye,” he shut the door.  You laid back down, closing your eyes.  Levi.  You liked Levi.

   Friendships were hard, and Levi wasn’t exact a warm friend.  But you liked him anyways.  You folded your arms over your face.

   You could do it.  You liked Levi, but you’d deal.  Who knows?  Maybe he’d like you one day…

   Maybe.

  
  


   Levi walked down the hallway, and almost (‘almost’ meaning he didn’t actually) smiled.  He’d kissed you.  On the forehead?  Yeah.  While you slept?  Yeah.  But he’d kissed you, and it made him happy.  He didn’t want to admit it, but he thought he might like you.

   Maybe one day, when you were both older, you’d like him…

   Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "hey Ineia, when have you had the time to write a OVER 5000 word story?" .... Uh, well, during a writer's block, I basically would sit down for five minutes, write this, and then stop. I would pick up on this when I felt I could write. So yeah, if this seems like put together really weird and feels very un-Ineia... Well, this was written in an un-Ineia way... Hopefully it still has my charm! That I may or may not have!
> 
> Stray Thoughts:  
> \- HAHA the ending tho  
> \- You met Eren while he was drunk, I'll let you decide how exactly that went down  
> \- Levi and you, all cutesy patootsie  
> \- Is Levi OOC, I CAN NEVER TELL CAUSE HE'S SUCH A DIFFICULT CHARACTER (only Eren is harder to write, and occasionally Jean)  
> \- Fun Fact: Listened to a lot of Imagine Dragons while writing this  
> \- Fun Fact #2: Rosalyn is based off a friend of mine  
> \- Fun/'why you so stupid Ineia' Fact #3: OKAY SO I FOUND THIS IN MY GOOGLE DRIVE (where I keep all my stories) AND I WAS LIKE "WAT IS DIS." AND I READ IT AND WAS LIKE "OH, IT'S MY WRITER'S BLOCK STORY, THIS IS ACTUALLY KIND OF CUTE." So seriously, I could have published this 2 weeks ago XD  
> \- Uh, rock climbers? COOOOL. (I'm 'meh' at rock climbing)  
> \- When I was in NYC once, I went to Au Bon Pain and it was so good, I send you off, readers, to your nearest Au Bon Pain. Eat there, it is good.
> 
> So yeah! Enjoy!


End file.
